Broken But Not Beyond Repair
by Perfecto1305
Summary: Follow up to Heartbreak and Heartache. You said the story shouldn't end where it did. Well now it doesn't. Rated T this time for heated situations. 2 chapters will complete this story
1. Chapter 1

Follow on story from Heartbreak and Heartache...

Wow I'm blown away by your responses. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Lots of you thought the story shouldn't end with our lovers estranged and maybe you are right. Okay so this chapter will resolve their issue. I've made it a T rating as things get a little heated.

Enjoy...

_**Oh before I forget I have an author to recommend to you all. LoveRob. I found her when she reviewed Heartbreak and Heartache she too feels the Bella/Jacob kiss was not written right. She has written a few stories both vampire and all human. Pretty hot stuff so take care she rates her stories M but I have to say 'You are my life now' blew me away. It is an amazing read and very well written. Give her try and tell her I sent you. Her profile picture like mine tells you all you need to know.**_

**Broken But Not Beyond Repair.**

I do not know for how long I ran. When I reached the outskirts of Denali I realised it must have been well over twenty four hours. I should be exhausted but of course I am not, I could keep going I probably should. Unconsciously I had run here to hurt Bella. My attempt at petty revenge, I knew that if she heard I was here she would assume I was here to see Tanya. A little payback for what she did with the dog. Only trouble is I could never do that to her. Jesus even before I met her Tanya held no interest for me. Yes she was beautiful all female vampire were, I just wasn't interested.

Slowing my pace down to a human walk I decide without much thought not visit our closest friends. The small town is busy today, families preparing for the harsh winter stocking up on supplies in case they are snowed in. Their easy interactions make me miss my family. I know they will be worried about me taking off without a word. They are worried too about my relationship with Bella. They love her almost as much as I do, Carlisle and Esme I know think of her as their daughter. I wander around a bit looking in shop windows listening in on peoples conversations.

As the night draws in I head out of town and back into the forest pondering on where I should go and what I should do next. I am still not ready to forgive her, every time I think about what she did it rips my non beating heart open again. If I could I would cry, no not cry that is not enough, sob my heart out more like. I am a broken man, a pathetic excuse to my species. This wallowing isn't doing me any good.

Nearby, well nearby for us when you can run at our speed we own a small hunting cottage deep in the forest on the far north edge of the forest in Ivvavik northern Canada. It is a remote national park with scenery so stunning it takes even my breath away. There is no access by road and hunters are usually flown in by private aircraft. I of course do not have that problem. I set off at pace running once again.

It only takes me another hour to reach the place I intend to stay at. It is years since we last visited here. Emmett and Rose were the last to stay here, they were bear hunting a few years back and remembered the cottage and stayed a couple of weeks to relax. In other words screw each others brains out.

The inside was pretty much how I remembered it although a lot dustier. Esme would have a fit if she saw the moth holes in her pretty curtains and the cobwebs hanging in almost every corner. I cannot help a small smile crossing my face at the image of my mother's lovely face. It takes me no more than ten minutes to have the place looking tidy again. I can live with holes in the curtains. It's not like I have anyone to impress.

My mobile phone buzzes in my pocket. I had forgotten it was there, I wonder why my sister had not been on to me already then I realise she was waiting until I decided what I was actually going to do before she called.

"Alice, what do you want?"

"Charming brother, just charming. So I'm glad you gave up on that idiot idea of going to see Tanya. I would have kicked your arse to kingdom come had you have gone through with that. Emmett said he'd be right behind me too. So you stay where you are and do all the thinking you need to. We will take care of Bella until you come home."

"Why does Bella need taking care of?" I ask trying to sound only casually interested.

"You know why, she blames herself for you running away again. You know what she is like, she blames herself for you leaving us as well as her. She'll be fine, she's a little sad and she cries a lot and she is very quiet. It is taking all Esme's persuasion to make her eat. Charlie is on the war path too. He gave Jacob a peace of his mind. I wish you'd been here to hear it. I don't think I've ever seen someone so shocked. He actually told Jacob he wished you had stayed around and kicked his arse. I think he's a bit mad at you for running away again though but he understand that you are hurt this time. He'll be okay when you get back."

"So you see me coming back? Are you sure?"

"Positive, in about a week maybe two. It will all depend on how much you can take."

"Can take of what?"

"Missing Bella like crazy of course. You miss holding her while she sleeps and kissing her amongst other things."

"You know me so well. Look I'm gonna go. I do miss her, of course I do but its still too raw just now and I need to deal with how I can handle it going forward. I'll let you know when and if I decide to come home. I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet up here and do some quality hunting while I'm here. It might just help me think an overload of big game blood."

Days maybe even weeks go by I lose track of time. I spend my days just sitting thinking. I replay over and over in my head all our times together. Our first kiss, our first touch, her acceptance of what I am. When I remember our first 'I love you's' I find myself on my knees sobbing dry sobs. Why would she do something like she did if she loves me? Over and over in my head I go round and round never getting any further forward.

I'll be here forever at this rate, my phone died days ago. I brought nothing with me, no clothes and certainly not my phone charger. A thorough rooting through the drawers here found an old charger but it did not fit my modern phone. I needed to go into town. Luckily for me Carlisle kept a stock of suitable clothes in the wardrobes. Once I got the generator working I had a constant supply of hot water and electricity. I showered and changed into warm clothes and set off to find the town on our ski mobile.

The town consisted of a dozen or so shops, my hopes rested on the electrical store. I breathed a sigh of relief when I entered and saw mobile phone accessories hung up on a stand near the till. I paid and moved on to the next store. I bought a supply of food stuff for the freezer, I thought I should make it look authentic. It also meant if I brought Bella at any point in the future I'd have food to give her.

Bella, Bella, Bella, my heart ached at just the thought of her. I missed her like crazy. It has been weeks since I have seen her and held her in my arms. As I drive back to the cottage I realise it is the first time I have though of her and not winced in pain. Missing her seems to have taken over the heartache. Maybe I have moved more forward than I realised.

When my phone was fully charged and I turned it on there were hundreds on missed calls and twenty some messages. Mostly from Alice but a couple from Bella stuck out. With a deep breath I opened the first one.

_Hey_

_I miss you like crazy._

_Please come back to me._

_I love you._

_I always will._

_Bella X_

It was short and simple but it made my heart soar. She still loved me and she wanted me to come back to her. She hadn't gone to him, she said she wouldn't but I couldn't be sure. I knew he was fighting for her with everything he was. Her second message was a bit different.

_Edward, I love you_

_but this is getting beyond a joke._

_Are you coming back?_

_Are you even reading my messages?_

_I cannot function without you._

_I don't eat, I don't sleep_

_Please Edward I need you._

My heart shattered into millions of little pieces at her words. She needed me like I needed her. Like me she did not function on her own. We are meant to be together. I resolve to make my way home over the next few days. If I am going home to see my Bella I need to hunt.

It is dark when I get back, strange the lights are on inside and I cannot remember putting them on. I only ever put them on when I was reading. Cautiously I approach and enter the cottage by the back door silently. Her scent hits me slap bang in the gut. For a moment I am stunned by her scent now permeating all around me. Bella, Bella is here, but how?

"Bella?" I say quietly walking slowly into the open lounge area.

She is sat in the middle of the sofa looking nervous and chewing her nails. She turns at the sound of my voice and her beautiful face changes as soon as she lays eyes on me.

"Edward I... well Alice saw that you had made a decision and thought we could do with some quality time alone. She brought me here on foot and will stay nearby. You don't mind me being here do you?"

Walking forward slowly towards her I say.

"No Bella my love I do not mind you being here, in fact I love that you are here. I missed you so much, I'm so sorry I ran out on you again."

She moves to my side and when her small delicate hand brushes over my lips to silence me I know I am home.

"Sshhh love, it was my fault not yours and I can never ever apologise enough for doing that to you. I love you so much I was so scared I had lost you. Please Edward tell me you forgive me, that you still want me."

"Bella, I too was scared, I thought you would leave me, choose him. I was petrified as well as hurt and angry that is why I ran. I love you Bella, I cannot live without you. I do not want to ever be without you again. This time here alone has only cemented what I knew already, we belong together."

Our kiss is like non other that we have ever shared. Tears pour down Bella's cheeks as she pulls me closer and runs her fingers into my wild hair. We kiss and kiss falling back onto the sofa, our lips do not part. Her hands in my hair, my hands in hers. With a groan I pull us apart.

"It's late love and you need to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

"Edward I want to sleep in your arms. I never want to spend another night away from you unless you are hunting. Can we do that?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Hand in hand we walk into the bedroom never taking our eyes off each other. She goes and undresses in the small bathroom and I get undressed and changed into comfy sweats and a clean t shirt while she is in there. I am in bed when she returns. She climbs in next to me and places her head on my cold had chest. I worry that even though I am dressed in sweats and a t shirt she will be cold.

"Love, you'll get too cold."

"No, I won't. I like it, it feels perfect, you feel perfect. Do you like the PJ's Alice had me bring?" she asks looking at me like butter wouldn't melt.

I had tried to ignore what my body was telling me when she walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom dressed in what I can only describe as torture gear. Midnight blue boy shorts and a camisole top edged in wicked black lace. I thought my heart was going to start beating again. However, the throbbing was much further south.

Now she was wriggling and pushing herself closer and closer to me. I could not let things get out of hand. It would be all too easy to give in to her grinding into me but I had to remain I control. Yes I loved her and I wanted nothing more than to be with her in every sense but we had made an agreement. Before we made love she would marry me, we would try on our honeymoon. I had promised her and I would stick to my promise.

"Bella, please be still, you need to go to sleep. Alice told me you have not been sleeping well. Now I'm here you can sleep again."

"Edward, I need to be close to you. I've missed you so much I just need to be close to you, to feel your body next to mine. Please let me feel you, touch you." her hands start to move dangerously low.

Petrified of losing control I am out of the bed and away form her in a flash. I can hear Alice laughing somewhere nearby. She will have known that Bella would attempt seduction tonight she was enjoying my trouble in controlling my fiancee's amorous advances.

Pinching the bride of my nose I caution her.

"Bella, please. I love you I truly do but you have to behave. I only have so much control. I promise we will try once we are married but I cannot spend the night in bed with you if you persist in touching me and grinding your... your …... well you know exactly what I mean. Please love behave for me."

"Okay I'm sorry I guess I just want you so badly. I ache for your touch Edward and I have missed you so much I just cannot help myself. I promise to be good if you come back to bed. You are right I do need to sleep, I long to sleep in your arms once again."

Slowly cautioning her with my eyes I walk back to the bed and climb in. She lifts up the covers to allow me access. My arms open to allow her to climb in. She is good and keeps her word. She is asleep in minutes, I allow myself the pleasure of stroking her bare arm. She doesn't stir she is out for the count.

Tomorrow I will take my love home.

_**So now that they have made up are you guys a little happier? The final chapter will be them arriving back home and the families reaction**._


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken but not Beyond Repair**

**Chapter 2**

_So not much of a response to the last chapter which I suppose surprised me seeing as I got a huge response to the one shot asking for more. Oh well, I promised to conclude this story so here goes._

_**Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for creating such wonderful characters.**_

Watching my love sleep has always been one of my very favourite things to do. I loved how she talked in her sleep, moaned and ground her lady parts into my hips. Her talking gave me a small glimpse into her mind, something I longed to see or hear. I was relieved and very thankful that once again she talked about me and us. Her quiet 'Edward I love you, I need you always' made my heart swell with love for this human girl that would soon be my wife.

I could feel when she started to come out of her deep sleep and rouse. Her scent changed along with her heartbeat and body temperature. I turned to face her knowing soon her eyes would be opening and I could talk to her.

"Good morning beautiful girl. How did you sleep?"

"Hmmm, I think I still must be dreaming because in reality I just don't get to sleep with a sexy hunk of a vampire very much anymore."

"Well we can make sure you do from now on if you'd like to of course."

Her response is to throw herself into my arms and press her lips on mine. I cannot resist allowing her access to my tongue when she asks gently with her own. We kiss for a while and I allow her to press herself closer than I probably should. I can smell her arousal and feel her centre getting hotter and hotter as our kisses become more and more passionate. I know I need to stay in control but Jesus I need her as much as she needs me and it feels so good. Just a few more minutes I promise myself.

Then she does something that scares the hell out of me and I freeze. Her hands slowly makes it way down my stomach, nothing new in that. Then instead of stopping around my naval like she normally would, her fingers play with the hair of my happy trail and move slowly further south. Shit she doesn't even stop when she reaches the waistband of my sweats.

From my previously frozen state I know I have to stop her. I know deep down I don't really want to but I must. I am actually scared how far she will go. She has always been the one to push our relationships physical boundaries, her human hormones taking over at every opportunity. She makes me laugh, she gets so frustrated at my firm control, she actually believes its easy for me. I would love to be able to tell, heck show her how hard it is for me to refuse her anything. There is nothing more I would to do than ravish her, make mad passionate love to her every minute of every single day of forever, and I intend to but first I need her to be my wife then I will make her like me and get to keep her forever.

My hand roughly moves to stop her descent.

"Bella, no. Please love you know we can't do this. At least not yet."

"Edward I know we can't make love but surely we can touch each other a little, get to know each others bodies a little more. It might make things easier for after we are married. Please baby for me, let me touch you with my hand, skin on skin."

Her pleading tone has me in bits, I have never been able to refuse her when she uses the word please.

"What do you want to do exactly?" I ask her swallowing a rather large amount of venom as I do.

"Well for starters I thought I could could remove your pants and touch you intimately here." she rubs the palm of her hand over my now engorged penis. "then I thought maybe you'd like to undress me and touch me."

My venom is flowing fast and I am shocked how brazen she is. I would have at the very least expected her to blush but no her voice is thick with seduction and if she keeps licking her lips like that our virginities will be gone in seconds.

"Bella I don't know if I will be able to control myself, just hearing you talk like this is creating havoc. I have venom pooling in my mouth at the very thought. We'd have to be very careful, if I say stop then I mean stop. I can't kiss you or touch you with my mouth at least not until I can control the venom again."

"I'll miss kissing you Edward but I know we'll get to do that again soon so I guess its okay. Can I please have a human minute in the bathroom?"

Watching her saunter across the small room and into the bathroom I let out a breath I did not even realise I was holding. This human girl is really going to be the death of me and if she has anything to do with it it will be a painful erotic death. I think I'm almost looking forward to it.

She isn't long, I can smell that she has cleaned her teeth and freshened up a bit. Her arousal has subsided a little so I guess she has has a bit of a wash too. I'm glad I do not think it would be easy to touch her if she was dripping with arousal fluids. It might be one temptation too many.

As she climbs back onto the bed she leans over and kisses me gently. She lifts her head up and asks,

"am I okay to kiss you now before we do anything else?"

In answer to her question I pull her over me and attack her mouth and lips with my own this time I take control and tentatively lick her lips with my tongue. She opens her mouth to me when I request and I enter heaven. She tastes like mint and honey and I am in absolute heaven. I never want to leave.

Her hand starts to roam so I pull us apart but nod my head letting her know I am okay with this. I lay as still as I can and let her explore me. I help her little by lifting my hips off the bed to allow her to pull my sweat pants over them as she takes them off me. Now it would be my turn to blush if I could. Laid before her now only in a pair of black Armani boxers, the look on her face kills me. Venom flows thick and fast and it takes everything I am to swallow it down. Bella's face is full of pure unadulterated lust, I swear her eyes have gotten darker and that mouth should just not be allowed.

My erection is straining at the boxers and her eyes never leave it. Again I am surprised by her lack of embarrassment. Her small hand hovers over my happy trail and I about die all over again from the pleasure her hand is giving me just playing with the hair that is there.

She is under my boxer before I realise that that was her intention and I cannot stop a very loud groan come growl escaping from my lips as she wraps her hand around my girth for the first time. Shit it feel so good, I am sure I am going to embarrass both of us any second by doing something only teenage boys do.

I think of Emmett in a dress to try to control myself, it works for a few seconds until she starts to move her hand. Then oh god, oh god, the pain, the pleasure all rolled into one.

"Bella please stop. It's just too much. I can't, please can we stop for now?"

I dare not look at her in case she is upset but am more than grateful when she removes her hand. I move to pass her a tissue in case I have leaked onto her hand. She floors me once again then then licking my fluids off her fingers. I sit up stunned, my mouth is open in shock at her actions.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. I just wanted to know what you'd taste like."

I nod like an idiot unable to speak to her yet. My erection does not go away and is not going to any time soon with actions like that, it remains between us like a sore thumb. She does not seem a bit shy of it and when she asks me if I'd like to take her clothes off I about come undone.

"I don't know if it will be too much Bella, I know that if I am the one touching you I can control things but Bella I do not think you understand just how badly I want you. I always have. I have never touched a woman in that way so I don't even know what I am doing and to think that I might hurt you if I lose control. Please understand how hard this is for me, I want to touch you, feel you respond to my fingers. Jesus Bella I want that so much but I'm scared, you have no idea how much it scares me hurting you."

"Just do whatever you feel comfortable with then, if you just want to lay here and cuddle that is fine, if you want to kiss me that too is more than fine and if you want to do anything else that too is fine. Please Edward just do what you want to do. I'm okay whatever you want."

How did I get so lucky with this incredible girl? She was giving me the okay to do whatever I wanted with her. She trusted me wholeheartedly and for that reason as well as many of my own I wanted to try to please her physically.

Taking a deep breath I kiss her with all that I dare, our tongues dance the dance of love and it feels wonderful. I allow my hands to roam over her night clothes up and down her back. Bella being Bella is not able to stop herself from pushing closer into me. She needs friction and who I am to deny her.

My fingers find themselves on the hem of her top, do I dare remove it or even allow my hands to go under? Swallowing yet another mouthful of venom I let my hands roam under along her back and round to touch her smooth flat stomach. She groans in my ear and it spurs me on. She helps me remove the tops and then she is bare on the top at least. She does not sleep in a bra. She had told me before how uncomfortable they are to sleep in. I should really have remembered that before now, as I am faced with my beautiful fiancee's naked breasts.

Without a thought I bury myself in them. My hands knead them gently while my closed lips kiss them. Her scent is driving me wild and I think I might die once again. Her hands roam in my hair pulling me closer to her. She moans my name over and over. It is all too much and I know I will lose it if I don't stop now.

In a flash I am at the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry love but that's it for now. I can't control myself when we are together like this anymore today. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do baby. I love you and what we did was incredible and a huge step in the right direction. Thank you for doing that, for trying. You know how much this means to me don't you?"

"I just want you to be happy, for me to be enough for you."

"You are more than enough me for Edward Cullen, never doubt that. Now come back over here and let us cuddle for a while before getting ready to go home."

As I make my way back to her and the bed she pulls her top back on. I know she does not want to make me any more uncomfortable than I already am.

"Am I okay in my boxers or should I put my sweats back on?"

"You're okay I'll try to behave. By the way, I love you in boxers , you look very very sexy. Now come over here and cuddle me please."

We spend the next couple of hours cuddling and talking. We clear the air on quite a few issues and we laugh and laugh. We are relaxed together and totally at ease. We declare ourselves all over again and neither of us can be in any doubt we belong to each other. When the time comes to get ready to leave I cannot resist asking her.

"Do you like it here love? Would you like to come back sometime?"

"I love the peace and tranquility, it would be a perfect place for us to stay when I am a newborn, no humans nearby, no vampires to hear us have loud vampire sex. Don't you agree?"

Laughing at her comments I nod in agreement.

"So we'll come back for the first year you are a vampire and live here alone. We can hunt at our leisure, there are some big game up here it will make teaching you to hunt interesting, we can make loud passionate love as often as we like without being heard or ridiculed and we can just be together. Does that sound like a plan love?"

We set off on the snow jet ski Alice had brought Bella on. We glided over the smooth untouched snow quickly and soon find the garage we keep with a vehicle at the edge of the forest. While I put the jet ski away and put the bags in the back of the large 4x4 Bella stood quietly taking in her surroundings.

"How far to civilisation?"

"From here about three miles I guess. The cottage is about a hundred and ten further in. This is about as close as you can get by road. There is a small landing strip that hunters use but even that is no where near our place it's about seventy miles south east. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, lets go home."

The drive is long and Bella sleeps on and off. We stay at a couple of motels along the way. She needs her sleep in a proper bed and we are in no rush. She does not push the physical side of our relationship and for that I am grateful. I may need a few weeks before I can be that close to her again. Naked at least. I have no difficulty sleeping next to her however in a T short and boxers. The small smile that crosses her face when she sees me the first night I will never forget and her quiet thank you proves to me that I have done the right thing and that I am a better man than I originally thought.

We arrive back in Forks three days later, I take us straight to our house knowing a welcome committee will be waiting having being told of our imminent arrival. I had not even got the stuff out of the back of the car before the door opened and three very loud vampires rushed to greet us. Alice, Esme and Emmett fly down the step and rush to pull both Bella and I into hugs.

Emmett swings Bella high in the air telling her how much he's missed her being around. Esme thanks her quietly for bringing me back to them.

With arms wrapped tightly around us we all walk inside. Dad, Jasper and Rosalie stand in the lounge awaiting our arrival a little more sedately than some.

A series of greeting and hugs follows as well as me being told off by my mother and father for running away again. I apologise pulling Bella into my side for support.

"I won't be doing that again, don't worry. We've sorted everything out and I know now how Bella feels, I should never have doubted her but you learn from your mistakes. Or at least I will. So Alice can you still plan the wedding on such short notice. Bella and I do not want to wait another minute to be married."

Alice looks from Bella to me shocked.

"How did I not see this coming? When are you thinking of?"

Together we tell her we want to get a married a week on Saturday. She screams and runs off with Esme in tow.

"I guess that's a date love." I say nuzzling into my loves hair.

The End


End file.
